31 października
by MlleEmpsychora
Summary: Pamiętny koniec października z innej perspektywy.


**31 października**

.

Słońce powoli wznosiło się nad horyzontem. Jego pierwsze promienie oświetlały kolorowe liście drzew, które bardzo licznie zdobiły trawniki. Coraz częściej można było dostrzec ludzi opatulonych w ciepłe płaszcze i szaliki. Świat wokół wyglądał niczym paleta szalonego malarza. Mocne, wręcz pastelowe barwy przeplatały się nawzajem, igrając ze sobą wesoło. Zwierzęta kończyły zbierać pożywienie i przygotowywały się do zimowego snu.

Renee zmierzała spacerowym krokiem w stronę domu handlowego _Purge & Dowse Ltd_. Szybko odnalazła wystawę z jednym manekinem płci pięknej. Po chwili znalazła się w izbie przyjęć. Przeszła przez pomieszczenie, ominęła recepcję i wspięła się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Nigdy nie przepadała za tym miejscem. Kojarzyło się jej, nie wiedzieć czemu, z zimnym, listopadowym deszczem. Wzdrygnęła się. Ale tylko tutaj czuła się bezpiecznie. Teraz, podczas wojny, trudno było o takie miejsce. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Westchnęła i nacisnęła klamkę. Jej oczom ukazała się maleńka sala. Słońce przez duże okno oświetlało dwie szafki nocne, szafę kilka krzeseł, oraz dwa łóżka. Jedno z nich było puste, natomiast na drugim leżała niemłoda, ale też niestara, kobieta. Wokół niej roiło się od książek. Pacjentka przeglądała właśnie jedno z najbardziej opasłych tomiszczy.

– Witaj ciociu.

– O, Ren. Jak miło cię zobaczyć – kobieta odłożyła lekturę i wskazała na krzesło obok siebie. – Siadaj.

– Przyniosłam Ci te książki, o które prosiłaś.

– Dziękuję ślicznie. Połóż je tutaj.

– Jak się czujesz? – Renee nalała sobie do kubka wody. – Mam nadzieję, że już lepiej.

– Tak, chociaż takie pogryzienie to nie żarty! – Ciocia zaśmiała się cicho. – Ale za tydzień powinni mnie wypuścić. I nareszcie wrócę do swojego raju…

– Raju? To aż tak bardzo lubisz swoją pracę?

– Ja ją kocham! Szkoda tylko, że większość uczniów nie potrafi zachować się normalnie… – pacjentka skrzywiła się.

– A może to ty przesadzasz? Oni są tylko… – urwała w pół zdania, gdy usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi. Do sali weszła uzdrowicielka, uśmiechając się promiennie.

– Witam. Czas na kontrolę, pani Irmo. A to ktoś z rodziny? – magomedyczka obrzuciła spojrzeniem drobną brunetkę.

– Renee Pince – kobieta wstała z krzesła i wyciągnęła ręką do uzdrowicielki.

– To moja bratanica – dodała Irma.

Magomedyczka uważnie obejrzała rękę hogwarckiej bibliotekarki. Jej skóra była żółto-zielono-czerwono-fioletowa.

– Widzę, że powoli zanika – uzdrowicielka wydała diagnozę – do soboty powinno zejść całkiem.

– To jest właśnie efekt ruszania starych, zakurzonych ksiąg.

– Ren, ale ta _Historia tysiąca i jednego ugryzienia_ domagała się czyszczenia!

– Wiem, ciociu, wiem. Ty i ten twój krukonizm. – Renne podeszła do okna. – Ładna jesień się nam zrobiła.

– Popieram – odezwała się magomedyczka. – Szkoda tylko, że sytuacja nie jest taka kolorowa. Słyszały panie może, że wczoraj zamordowali całą rodzinę Kernwoodów? A Mark prawdopodobnie zginął z ręki Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

– Merlinie, straszne. – Irma pokręciła głową.– Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo.

– Nie zanosi się na to – rzekła Ren. W jej głosie można było dostrzec wyraźną nutę przygnębienia. Spojrzała na zegarek. – Przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę już iść. Praca wzywa. Pożegnała się szybko z ciocią, mruknęła _do widzenia_ uzdrowicielce i opuściła salę. Po chwili stała przed wystawą sklepu, zamkniętego z powodu remontu. Szybkim krokiem przeszła przez park. Jesienne liście szeleściły pod jej stopami. Zerknęła na niebo, zaczynało się chmurzyć. Szykowało się na niezłą ulewę. Minęła kilka osób, wyprowadzających na spacer psy. W końcu stanęła przed drzwiami jej ulubionej kawiarni. Poprawiła włosy i weszła do środka. Rozejrzała się uważnie, po czym podeszła do stolika w kącie i opadła na krzesło. Siedząca naprzeciwko niej kobieta uśmiechnęła się miło.

– Co tak długo? – zapytała.

– Byłam u cioci w Mungu. Przepraszam. Ale już jestem.

– Posłuchaj Renee, nie mam dobrych wiadomości.

– Od poniedziałku same złe wieści – westchnęła Pince. – Chwila, zamówię sobie coś. – Skinęła na kelnerkę. Ta szybciutko przydreptała do stolika.

– Słucham?

– Herbatę zieloną, raz. – Gdy tylko dziewczyna odeszła, Ren powróciła do tematu. – Alice, co jest?

– Nie występujemy dzisiaj. Dostałam od nich wczoraj sowę. Napisali, że dostali o wiele lepszą ofertę.

– Słucham? Zrezygnowali w ostatniej chwili? To jakieś chore… Mówiłaś o tym reszcie?

– Tak. Już do nich fiuknęłam.

– Moment, przecież ja spędziłam nad napisaniem tych wszystkich utworów całe pół roku! Sześć miesięcy wyjętych z życia! Świetnie!

– Spokojnie, Ren. Będziemy jeszcze próbować.

– Kiedy? Za rok? Dobrze wiesz, że to był specjalny występ na Halloween! – Pince uderzyła pięścią w stół. Z filiżanki Alice wylało się trochę kawy. – To miała być nasza szansa!

– Ej, uspokój się. Coś wymyślimy. Przecież mało jest teraz zespołów grających taką muzykę jak my. Tym bardziej ci, którzy mają wystąpić za nas.

– O, a kto to ma być?

– Fatalne Jędze – Alice skrzywiła się.

Renee prychnęła.

– Nie potrafią docenić _prawdziwej_ kultury. Wolą jakieś nonsensowne łomotanie. Wrócę do domu i napiszę do nich list z podziękowaniem za bardzo udaną tegoroczną Noc Duchów. Pośle im wyjca.

– A jak tam się czuje twoja ciocia? – Alice postanowiła zmienić temat.

– Już lepiej. Tylko jej ręka ciągle jest kolorowa.

– Ona naprawdę prywatnie jest taka miła?

– Tyle razy ci już mówiłam, że tak. Ona ma tylko świra na punkcie książek, nic więcej. W końcu jest Krukonką.

Renee spędziła kolejne pół godziny, sącząc powoli herbatę i rozmawiając z Alice. Czuła się oszukana. Odmówić występu kilka godzin przed? To po co były te wszystkie próby, nerwy? Taka praca wcale nie jest łatwa. To nie tylko własne koncerty, publiczność i fani, których co prawda było niewielu, ale to zawsze coś. Do tej pory pamiętała chwilę, gdy zdecydowali się utworzyć grupę. Ona – pianistka, Alice i Ann – skrzypaczki, Stewart – wiolonczelista, oraz Ernest – gitarzysta. Była wtedy na szóstym roku. Wtedy już była pewna, że to właśnie chce robić w życiu. Grać. Wkrótce odkryła u siebie talent kompozytorski. Spędzała więc całe wieczory w Pokoju Życzeń i wygrywała na fortepianie wszelkiego rodzaju melodie. Muzyka była jej światem, jej najwierniejszym przyjacielem.

– Dobra, czas na mnie. Zaraz się rozpada, a ja nie wzięłam parasola – Pince wstała od stołu i zaczęła ubierać płaszcz.

– Transmutujesz sobie coś. A nie możesz się teleportować? – Alice również powstała i szykowała się do wyjścia.

– Wiesz, że to w tych czasach niebezpieczne. Mogę trafić nie wiadomo gdzie. A tak w ogóle to mam jeszcze trochę roboty w domu.

Wyszły z kawiarenki. W twarze uderzył ich zimny wiatr.

– Brr… – otrząsnęła się Renee. – Było cieplej.

– To co, widzimy się wieczorem?

– Chyba… Skoro nie występujemy. A nie będziemy siedzieć w domu. Fiuknij do mnie.

Pożegnały się i każda poszła w swoją stronę.

* * *

><p>Pince weszła do domu, niosąc dwie torby pełne zakupów. Położyła je w kuchni na wielkim, drewnianym stole. Odziedziczyła go w spadku po babci. Zdjęła buty i kurtkę i zabrała się za przygotowywanie obiadu. Następnie chwyciła za konewkę i podlała wszystkie kwiaty. Gdy już uporała się ze wszystkim, usiadła w fotelu z zamiarem przeczytania dzisiejszego <em>Proroka<em>. Po zerknięciu na pierwszą stronę, odechciało jej się lektury. Morderstwa, tortury, zastraszania. Miała tego dość. Na jej kolanach usadowił się kot, mrucząc przeciągle. To jej o czymś przypomniało.

– Pokątna! – pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Miałam kupić to lekarstwo dla Światowida!

Renee zerknęła na okno. Padało. Nie miała ochoty wychodzić z domu.

– Kotku, wybaczysz mi, jak kupię je później?

Światowid miauknął wyrozumiale.

– Chodź, mały. Czas na obiad.

* * *

><p>Odziana w gruby płaszcz, szalik i rękawiczki, Renee wkroczyła do Dziurawego Kotła. O dziwo, nie zobaczyła tam nikogo dziwnego. Było prawie pusto. Tylko przy jednym stoliku siedziały dwie, starsze czarownice. Nawet nie zwróciły na nią uwagi. Zbyt zajęte były grą w pokera. Pince wyszła na podwórko, stuknęła różdżką w odpowiednie miejsce i weszła na ulicę Pokątną. Było już niemal całkiem ciemno, latarnie zapalały się powoli, a klienci szybko kończyli zakupy. Po zmroku robiło się niebezpiecznie. A nikt z nich nie chciał paść ofiarą Śmierciożerców. Ren poszła prosto do <em>Magicznej Menażerii<em>. Powitało ją pohukiwanie sów, rechot ropuch, popiskiwanie myszy i miauczenie kotów. Stanęła w kolejce.

– Il coŭte?

Sprzedawca pokazał klientce cene.

– Cher, cher. Merci. – Francuzka opuściła sklep. Renee kupiła lek dla kota. Od tych wszystkich odgłosów zaczynała boleć ją głowa. Z radością wyszła na zewnątrz. Postanowiła wstąpić jeszcze do ksiągarni. Może wybierze jakąś ciekawą książkę? Po godzinie opuściła _Esy i Floresy_ dźwigając kilka tomów. W niemal każdej witrynie sklepowej można było zobaczyć dynię, która szczerzyła się do przechodniów. Po Pokątnej łaziło pełno poprzebieranych dzieciaków. Nie boją się tak łazić?, pomyślała Pince. Zauważyła, że wiele osób wyszło z domu, spacerowali sobie spokojnie z uśmiechem na ustach. Jak gdyby nic się nie działo. Wymijając wesołych przechodniów, wróciła do Dziurawego Kotła. Ten widok ją zaskoczył. Pub pękał w szwach. W powietrzu unosiła się sympatyczna, wesoła atmosfera. Bez problemu można było wyczuć, że wydarzyło się coś dobrego. Czarodzieje co chwilę wznosili toasty. Barman Tom nie wyrabiał z wydawaniem zamówień. Renee wzięła do ręki najświeższy numer _Proroka Wieczornego_ i spojrzała na pierwszą stronę. Na wielkim zdjęciu widniał duży dom. Całe górne piętro było rozwalone. Jakby ktoś robił tam jakieś niebezpiecznie doświadczenia i coś mu się nie powiodło. Nad fotografią połyskiwał olbrzymich rozmiarów napis _Koniec Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać_. Pince zaniemówiła. Czyżby to była prawda?

– Panienka świętuje z nami – wiedźma z wielkim, krzywym nosem uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując ubytki w uzębieniu. – Nie ma już Sama-Wiesz-Kogo!

– Co się z nim stało? Zginął?

– Taaak. W Dolinie Godryka.

– Kto go zamordował? – wypytywała Renee.

– Chłopiec, roczny. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać chciał go zabić, ale stało się coś dziwnego i to on padł martwy. A dzieciak jest cały i zdrowy. Szkoda tylko, że rodzice zginęli.

– A czyje to dziecko? Co to za rodzina?

– Potterowie.

Pince sięgnęła pamięcią do czasów szkoły. Tak, pamiętała takiego jednego Pottera. Był cztery klasy niżej. To pewnie chodzi o jego syna. Renee z trudem przedostała się do kominka. Wolała nie ryzykować z teleportacją. Krztusząc się popiołem, wypadła na dywan w swoim mieszkaniu. Podniosła się i o mały włos nie upadła ponownie.

– Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Czekam na ciebie! –Alice siedziała w fotelu i głaskała Światowida. – Przebieraj się! Szybko!

– Czemu? Co się dzieje?

– Mamy występ! Fatalne Jędze zrezygnowały, bo wybrały świętowanie klęski Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

– I wy chcecie nadal tam wystąpić?

– Cóż, to nasza szansa, prawda?

Pince niechętnie przyznała rację. Szybko zmieniła ubranie, wzięła plik nut i skierowała się do wyjścia.

– Nie fiuu? – zdziwiła się Alice.

– Nie ma już wojny, teleportacja jest bezpieczna. A poza tym nie mam ochoty udusić się popiołem.

Renee zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Na ulicy poprzebierani mugole mieszali się z prawdziwymi czarodziejami. Nikt nie dbał już o zachowanie tajemnicy. Cały magiczny świat radował się z klęski Voldemorta. To był naprawdę piękny dzień. A jesień, chociaż była bajecznie kolorowa, miała tylko jeden, jedyny blask. Była nim nadzieja na nowe, lepsze życie.


End file.
